


Mr. Cop

by bbybjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Demons, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Police Uniforms, Top Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybjaem/pseuds/bbybjaem
Summary: “’M not smoking, mr. Sexy Cop.” he said, already stoned.The guy laughed, pointing at the cigarette Hyuck still had in hands.“What is that then, huh?”"It’s... it’s my friend, Pablo.”orDonghyuck just wanted to smoke his joint at Jaemin's halloween party, but a cop showing up might make him want to change his plans.





	Mr. Cop

When Jaemin said he was throwing a halloween party, Donghyuck didn’t know what to expect. 

His friend was famous for hosting some of the wildest parties of all college, where people usually get so drunk that in the next morning you get at least three different versions of the same gossip because no one was sober enough to know what really happened. 

So, in a holiday that people dress up either to do some dumb shit without being recognized, or to try and be sexy, you could pretty much expect anything. 

He just didn’t expect to be caught by a cop while smoking pot. A very, very hot cop. 

“You know, weed is illegal around here.” the cop said, looking down on him with a fake serious look that didn’t fail on sending shivers down Hyuck’s spine. The boy was just so handsome, his sharp features and slender, muscular body fitted the costume so well that Hyuck did feel a little intimidated. But mostly horny. 

“’M not smoking, mr. Sexy Cop.” he said, already stoned. 

The guy laughed, pointing at the cigarette Hyuck still had in hands. 

“What is that then, huh?” 

“It’s... it’s my friend, Pablo.” 

“Pablo.” 

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy. He’s feeling cold 'tho, that’s why I'm holding him.” 

“To keep him warm.” 

“Yeah." 

“Aren’t you cold too, mr. good friend?” The boy pointed at Hyuck’s costume, which was basically a red cape, black leather pants that were a little too tight, and a pair of red horns. He wanted to do something that screamed more 'i’m a sexy demon', but apparently the costume industry only liked to sexualize female demons, he still tried the best he could though. 

“A little. Why? You wanna make me feel hot, officer?” Hyuck dragged the other closer by his belt, looking down to his lips, then up to his eyes, making clear exactly what he wanted; and if the cop’s eyes were anything to go by, Hyuck was ready to bet his blunt that he wanted the same. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, demon?” 

“Maybe...” Hyuck caressed the other’s cheek with his black painted nails, admiring how its color contrasted against his skin and matched his black hair; how the man’s neck was so beautiful, his adam's apple so prominent and everything around it muscular. He clearly spent some good amount of time at the gym and Donghyuck sure as hell felt satisfied with the results he could see right in front of him. “are you going to arrest me for that?” 

“Yeah.” he said lowly, sending shivers down Hyuck’s spine; he then heard the metallic sound of handcuffs and smiled mischievously. “you’re coming with me now.” 

“Can I at least know who is this hottie that’s arresting me now?” 

“Call me Mark.” 

“Cool, I’m Haechan, but you can call me Hyuck.” 

 

 

The room was definitely too small to fit two bodies between brooms and shelves stuffed with cleaning products, but Hyuck couldn’t find it in himself to care when he had such a hot cop pressing his face against the hard wood door and cuffing his wrists, tugging on it hard to make sure that his hands were well restrained. Hyuck smiled devilish, loving the feeling of the cold metal against his wrists and a hot breath on his neck, threatening to bite down at any moment.  
He had lost his blunt somewhere on the way to the closet and he definitely didn't feel as high anymore (Mark's kisses on his neck, that turned to nibbles, and then to full on hickeys did a damn good job on sobering him up). At least he didn't feel the room spinning anymore and the touches Mark left over his body weren't numb anymore, so if not being as high as he wanted to meant he could feel and (probably) remember one of his hottest hook ups ever, then he was willing to not care for the half blunt that he lost.

“You got me mr. Cop, now what you gonna do about it, huh?” Hyuck could almost hear the smirk the boy was giving him following with the short snort. 

“I’m going to punish you for being such a bad boy and breaking the law” 

Mark held the chain on his handcuffs and guided his hands down, forcing hyuck to blindly touch him, and Donghyuck didn't need to spare a second to understand exactly what he was holding right now. 

“Someone’s getting excited here, I see” 

One hot hand ran down his spine, halting on his hips and gripping Hyuck’s bare skin tightly, making him squirm. _“maybe”_ , he thought to himself, _“being a half-naked demon is not all that bad"_ Mark kept biting down on his neck, huffing louder as Hyuck gripped his boner tighter, palming him expertly and fast, almost making the other buck his hips. 

“God, how do you do it so well without even looking?” 

“I have a dick too, you know?” he heard the cop snort once again before maneuvering him ‘till they were face to face, intense gaze studying each other’s face until the tension built too high, and Hyuck couldn’t help but tackle mark’s lips in a desperate kiss. 

Their heads tilted and the kiss deepened, getting more desperate and obscener, heated to the point neither of them could breath and had to part, disheveled. Hyuck chewed on his lips in expectation upon seeing Mark reach for his belt and zippers, hurriedly undoing them and pulling out his cock. 

“Show me how you like it then, baby.” 

The space was cramped and Hyuck had a hell of a time dropping to his knees, Mark bumped against the shelves and dropped some brooms in the process, but they managed to fit somewhat comfortably in the small space, Donghyuck crouching right in front of him, looking up at Mark with clouded eyes and an open mouth, waiting for him to guide his cock inside. 

“God, you’re so tempting.” 

“Your God is nowhere near here, angel.” 

Hyuck nibbled on the other's balls and smiled when he noticed Mark holding his breath, slowly pumping his cock. Mark pulled him away by his hair and ran the tip of his dick along his cheek before painting his lips with it, and slowly placing it on Hyuck’s tongue. He wasted no time before closing his lips around the small head, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, smearing spit everywhere, trying his best to sound as lewd as he possibly could. 

On top of him Mark sucked a deep breath, feeling the familiar waves of pleasure running all over his body, making him twitch from time to time. He fisted both hands on Donghyuck's hair and forced his head all the way down his length, marveling on the delicious warm feeling of his cock reaching so deep inside the other’s throat, along with the pleasing sounds of the boy’s gags. Hyuck fidgeted nervously under him and Mark pulled out in a second, throwing him a quick apology, to which Hyuck dismissed with a devilish grin. 

“C’mon mr. Cop, make me regret being a bad boy.” That alone was enough to make Mark snap, he held Donghyuck tightly by the cheeks and slid his cock back inside his mouth, fucking him fast and dirty, disheveling the boy to the point he looked a complete drooling mess, spit dripping from his chin and all over his cheeks, making Mark's crotch all wet and dirty every time he forced him all the way down. 

He set a fast pace, not caring for the gagging sounds Donghyuck made under him; he looked pretty much into it given the way he whined and tilted his chin up, opening his mouth wider every time Mark stepped back to give him time to breath. It didn’t take long until Mark felt his orgasm pooling, hot and devastating, making him shove Donghyuck away in a second. 

“Why did you stop? Are you afraid I’m gonna make you cum so soon officer?” 

“I don’t want our fun to end just now. Come on, get up you brat.” Mark pulled him by his arm and the boy stumbled, struggling again to get up. Hyuck felt his legs burn and ache because of the time he spent crouched, they were almost threatening to give out, but Mark held him in place, backed against the door with hot lips trailing down his chest. 

“If you wanna have any more fun, you’ll have to take this off first, sir.” He wiggled his hips, signaling for the black leather pants he wore. Mark grinned at him, slowly reaching for the button of his pants and undoing it. For a second Hyuck felt his breath hitch on his throat, caught up on how gorgeous the hot cop looked under the dim light and a clouded look in his eyes, aroused just like him. His slightly damp black hair fell over his eyes and for a second Donghyuck wondered if Mark wasn't feeling too hot with that black police gear still on. The second after he dismissed that thought, though, Mark looked way too hot with it to take it off. “You’re kinda cute, did you know that, officer?” 

“I get that often, thanks” 

“And cocky. Now fuck me.” 

“Who’s being punished here, huh? Do you think you can order me like that, brat?” Mark gripped the other’s hair tightly, tilting his head back, though it didn’t make the defiant look in Donghyuck's eyes falter, not even a bit. 

“You should punish me for that then, sir.” 

Mark smiled at him, liking his companion’s freaky attitude. He finished opening his pants and turned him around again, taking a moment to admire the way the demon’s cape fell to the side, exposing his tanned back and hips covered by the leather pants that hugged his plump ass so well. Hyuck’s hand struggled behind his back, his arms slowly getting sore and aching, but he didn’t mind it when he felt fingers running down his biceps to his wrists, pulling hard on the handcuffs until his back hit the cop’s chest. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure going to teach you a lesson.” 

In a swift motion, Hyuck felt his pants being pushed down just enough to reveal his ass, and hands that weren’t his gripping his butt tightly enough to make him gasp. Mark bit down on his neck once again, clearly having way too much fun with the body squirming under him. He forced Hyuck’s body to bend against the door once again and pumped his hard cock a little while pushing his thumb up the demon’s ass. 

Donghyuck immediately felt his breath being kicked out of his chest, shoving his face further against the door and whining, not giving a care in the world if it came out too loud, the feeling of finally having something inside him being too good for him to focus on anything else. His cock twitched painfully under him and he bucked his hips, wanting more than anything for another finger inside him, filling him more. 

“C’mon mr. Cop, just fuck me- _ah-already_ , please! Please, please, _use me._ ” 

“Are you that desperate, baby? Be patient, I’m entertaining myself here” Hyuck whined in frustration, banging his head against the door, left with no other option but to buck his ass back against the others hand. A couple seconds later, Mark pulled his thumb out and replaced it with two fingers covered in spit, finally fucking the boy deep and fast, trying to reach as far as he could and drawing out long huffs of breath from the messed-up boy under him. “You like it, baby? Like how I’m abusing your pretty little hole with just my fingers? You look so wrecked already, so pathetic.” Hyuck whined louder, fucking himself back intently on the other’s fingers. 

_“Please, Mark”_

“That’s not how you should call me, brat” A slap landed loudly on his ass and Donghyuck moaned, throwing his head back and marveling on the sting that spread through his left ass cheek. 

“ _Sir_ , sir please, once again” 

“So pliant now, should I?” Despite the question, Mark hit him again, and again, and again, watching in awe as a beautiful red mark blossomed on the other’s ass and wiggled when he fucked him harder with his fingers. Donghyuck moaned louder and bent his head down, starting to get high on pleasure, the weed long gone from his system. “Is this what you want?” Another hit landed and this time Mark gripped his ass cheek, making the pain sting harder. 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , so much, thank you sir” 

“Say it again.” Mark spanked his ass one more time and Hyuck hissed, spurting a string of rushed _‘thank you’_ s as the man kept on landing hit after hit, until his ass beamed bright shades of pink and red. 

“Thank you, thank you so much” Hyuck laid his head against the door, wrecked and feeling his legs about to give out. His cock ached under him, so deliciously tortured and dripping wet, begging to be touched, he felt on edge and tired. He blindly reached up for Mark’s wrist that kept on fucking him relentlessly and reluctantly forced his hand away from him. 

“What is it now?” With his wrists still restrained, Hyuck struggled to hold both his ass cheeks and pull them apart. _“oh.”_

_“Please, sir, fuck me”_ Hyuck pleaded tiredly, longing to be filled and to cum, his swollen cock aching so much he hardly could keep his legs steady. “please, I need it so bad” 

“Well, since you’re asking nicely like that.” Mark mumbled, entertainment clear in his voice. He hooked a hand on the other’s hip and guided his dick to the spread-out hole in front of him, grunting as his dick slowly slid inside him. The room suddenly felt even tinier and hot, thick air surrounding them and making it even harder to breath; that if Hyuck breathed at all, suddenly feeling so filled, he couldn’t even help the satisfied smile that creeped on his face.

“ugh, so- _ahhh yes_ , so good sir, you fill me up so well” 

“shut your filthy mouth” a hand curled around Hyuck’s mouth, two fingers pressing down on his tongue and the demon curled his lips around them right away, sucking on it for dear life. Behind him Mark started to move his hips slowly, leaning his head back and enjoying the tight, hot feeling around his cock, so overwhelming he felt the room spinning for a second and forgot to buck his hips, only remembering when the boy under him whined with his fingers still in mouth and fucked himself back on his dick, impatient. “Shhh, keep still” Mark held him with a hand on his ass, briefly stroking the red skin before landing a hit again. “i’m the one in charge here.” Hyuck nodded, throwing his head back in pleasure when Mark started moving again, ever so slowly, only to tease the boy. 

He readjusted in place, backing his hips for a second and watching in awe it slide easily off Donghyuck’s ass, before sliding in again; Hyuck moaned lowly and Mark loved the sound. Still though, he took his fingers off the boy's mouth and curled them around his throat, choking Donghyuck lightly and hearing his breath hitch. 

“Mr. Cop you’re so naughty...” His hand tightened around his neck and Mark pulled out, quickly slamming back in and successfully making Donghyuck shut up. Suddenly Hyuck's body was shoved against the door and he moaned louder, loving how rough things were starting to get. Behind him Mark started to set a fast pace, slamming his dick inside him over and over again, abusing his ass and maneuvering his body as if he was a mere toy. _“Uuuugh, yes, ye-ah, ha-aahh-rder sir”_

Mark picked up the pace even more, banging Hyuck against the door. All of a sudden, everything became loud, the sound of his body hitching the door; the wet sound of skin against skin; his moans falling out of his mouth one after another uncontrollably and even Mark’s grunts right behind him, Hyuck felt overwhelmed and smiled, curling his hands and toes in pleasure. 

“ _Sir_ , sir please, touch me, I need to cum” 

“Touch you where?” Mark sneaked his hand down his neck all the way to his cock, gripping it so tightly Hyuck gasped, bucking his hips and disrupting the synchrony of their pace. “Here?” 

“Yes, there, right- _UGH_ , right there!” Hyuck bucked his hips against the unfamiliar hand gripping his cock and Mark had to hold him place, slapping him to keep the boy quiet. He kept on fucking him at an insane pace, hitting so deep inside Donghyuck, as if he tried to become one with him. “Fuck, _fuck_ , this is so good, you’re so good at this, what the hell?!” 

“Shhh” 

Hyuck felt like giving out at any moment, the feeling in his crotch building up to a point he started to whine incoherent sounds, pathetically begging to come; warning, and when Mark fucked him mercilessly faster he felt his eyes tearing up from pleasure. 

_“Sir, sir, sir!"_ Mark released his grip on Hyuck’s ass and held him by the chain of his handcuffs once again, steadying his pace to a slow and deep thrust, bending down to grunt on his ear. 

“Come for me you pathetic slut” Mark thrust into him a couple more times before pulling his body by the handcuffs and burying himself deep inside Donghyuck’s ass, so deep Hyuck felt in ecstasy, rolling his eyes back and whining; his legs shook uncontrollably and he leaned against Mark’s chest, feeling his hand pump his dick through his orgasm, spurting white ropes of cum all over the door. “Look at the mess you’re making, baby.” He whispered lowly on Hyuck’s ear, shoving his body against the door again and smearing his own cum over his chest. “Bend for me, I wanna cum watching you dirty yourself on your mess.” 

Mark slipped out of him, still hard, and stroke his cock at a fast pace, impatient, huffing as he saw Hyuck, all wrecked and out of breath, rub his head over the door, his own cum smearing over his cheek as he held eye contact with Mark. 

“Sir, I feel so good, I want you to feel good too.” 

“Touch me then.” Hyuck reached blindly behind his back once again, this time with Mark helping guide his wrists, and held the other’s cock tightly, pumping it as well as he possibly could. Mark started humping against his hands and grunted loudly, closing his eyes as he felt his own orgasm hit, forcing himself to pry his eyes open a couple seconds later, watching it spurt over Hyuck’s naked back, white against tanned skin, so beautiful he moaned again at the sight. 

“Fuck, baby, that was so good.” Hyuck snorted as he got up, slightly hissing at the pain in his arms. He then turned to Mark and kissed him slowly, a faint taste of cum lingering on his lips when his tongue darted out to lick at it. 

“If I smoke another joint tomorrow will you arrest me again, mr. Cop?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3!! And damn did it turn out longer than i planed TAT anyways aksncjkasn hope you liked it and thanks for getting here!  
> If you wanna check more about my writing i'm @bbybjaem on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybjaem), or if you wanna curse/scream/love me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bbybjaem)


End file.
